


Heroes

by Sunstar77



Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: She watched these people go mindlessly by, so few, if any of them, knowing just how close to death they'd all come.





	Heroes

The sun shone high and warm in the sky, a perfect Welsh day. It made Gwen want to be sick. She wanted the day to be cloudy and raining, to match her mood, the mood she'd been in since that horrible night. 

The Plasse was crowded, full of bustling tourists and business people, mothers and children, students and shoppers, all just going about their day, oblivious to the pain she felt. The pain felt by all those still left in the base below their feet.

The passersby took no notice of her, the woman in the dead man's clothes, arms wrapped around herself, softly sobbing. Her hands clutched the sides of the purple t-shirt she wore. She'd taken it when they'd cleaned out Owen's flat. It was his favorite. Jack hadn't said anything when she shoved the shirt in her bag, instead of folding it into one of the cartons. She's seen him take a book of poetry from Toshiko's the previous day.

She watched these people go mindlessly by, so few, if any of them, knowing just how close to death they'd all come. The city had slowly recovered from the bombs and the Weevil attacks, but Torchwood hadn't.

Gwen wanted to yell. She wanted to scream at these people, "They died for you! Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato died to save you!" She wanted everyone to know what heroes they had been.

A hand touched her shoulder. She knew, without looking, Jack stood next to her. Ianto stood on her other side and took her hand.

"It's not fair," she said at last. "Owen and Tosh died. They died to save all these people, and not one of them will ever know."

"That's part of being a hero." Jack's voice caught and she heard him swallow hard before he continued. "We don't get to thank our heroes." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Ianto squeezed her hand. "Tosh and Owen gave their lives to something bigger than themselves. As long as we live, they'll always be alive in our memories. Our tribute to them is to continue. To keep saving others."

Gwen dropped her head to Ianto's shoulder, nodding. She sniffled a few times and wiped away the dampness on her cheeks. Ianto was right and they had work to do.


End file.
